diamondclanfandomcom-20200214-history
Join the Clan
Joining the Clan is very easy. Just fill out the form below, wait for an admin's approval on it, and roleplay. You can even make Tribe of Rushing Water Cats, Ancients, Rogues or Kittypets. But make sure just take your time, and choose your cat wisely. The Form Name: Rank(Warrior, Rogue, Leader, ect.): Appearance: Personality(MUST BE DETAILED!): History(also must be detailed!): Kin: Extra's(optional): Put Form Below This Line In Heading 3! Sunstar Name: Sunkit, Sunpaw, Sungaze Sunstar Rank(Warrior, Rogue, Leader, ect.): Leader Appearance: Sunstar is a slender black she-cat with a white muzzle. The white stripe goes all the way down her back, and to the tip of her tail. Her paws are white and so is her belly, only it has grey dapples on it. Her forpaws are grey, and her eyes are a viberant shade of golden bright amber. Personality(MUST BE DETAILED!): Sunstar is a kind she-cat that isn't afraid to challenge the Warrior-Code ever so often, if it depends on her clan. She wouldn't fret to help another cat in need, and doesn't rely on other cats to do things for her. Sunstar also likes places warm and sheltered from harm, and would never back down from a fight. Sunstar likes to hunt and battle for her clanmates, and especially likes queens and kits the most(but she wouldn't tell anyone!). Sunstar is a warm-hearted cat unless you get on her bad side, and is nice to everyone that comes along. History(also must be detailed!): When Sunkit was born, her mother tossed her out to be raised by her father, only so her mother could get another mate. Her father wasn't ever really that nice to her, but admired her strength and intelligence, and liked how she always listened when he spoke to her. He knew she had a great future. That night, when they went back to DiamondClan, her father made her a kit in the clan, naming her Sunkit after her bright amber eyes. She worked hard to become the best Warrior she could be, and her father turned her aside from her regular old Warrior duties and made her Deputy of the clan. She was flattered, and took this job on well. Until one day, a group of fierce Rogues attacked the camp, killing most everyone but Sungaze and her mate, Emberleap. Sungaze knew this must've been an omen that the medicine cat didn't have time to tell her before she died. She eventually had to start a new DiamondClan, having kits and starting a new life. She also learned to find Rogues and the fiercest of Kittypets to join the Clan. Her mate and kits are still alive and well, and she is now the leader, Sunstar. Kin: Skystar(father, deceased), Nymph(mother, status unknown), Cherrydapple, Stormgaze, Ebonybreeze(kits) Extra's(optional): N / A Made and approved by Emeraldfire8 Shiningheart Name: '''Shiningkit, Shiningpaw Shiningheart '''Rank(Warrior, Rogue, Leader, ect.): Deputy(is that okay?) Appearance: Shiningheart is a jet-black tom with sleek, shining fur and yellowy-green eyes. He has a ginger blaze running from between his eyes to his nose, along with white-tipped fur at his muzzle. He has a strong, bulky, muscular fram along with broad shoulders and rather large paws. Personality (MUST BE DETAILED!): '''Shiningheart is a stern and firm tom who always knows what's best for his clan, and strongly believes in his own opinions, making him what others would call stubborn. He doesn't brag, and never makes snide comments about another cat, only pointing out small mistakes and explaining how to fix it. So he's a cool tom, with a long temper, and is pretty nice in general. He has done his best to forget everything that happened in the past, and prefers not to talk about it. '''History (also must be detailed!): Shiningheart was born to two cats in the clan, Tigerstripe and Blackstorm, along with his sister, Ebonykit. There was a storm, where his parents drowned when he was a kit, and he was utterly devastated along with his sister. He became over-protectibe of his sister, until one day, when they were apprentices, Ebonypaw snapped at him for being over-protective, and she ran out onto the Thunderpath and was hit by a monster. Shiningpaw was devastated beyond belief, and only received his warrior name as a show of sorry. Kin: Tigerstripe(Mother, deceased), Blackstorm(Father, deceased), Ebonypaw(Sister, deceased) Extra's (optional): '''N / A Made by Whitefeather approved. I've got troubled thoughts and self-esteem to match, what a catch, what a catch... (talk) 01:47, December 3, 2014 (UTC) Cinderflame '''Name: Cinderflame Rank(Warrior, Rogue, Leader, etc.): Queen Appearance: Cinderflame is an extremely fluffy she-cat with thick black fur tipped with a hazel-brown color. The fur at her scruff is a creamy-dark brown, and she has a long, thick, fluffy tail. Her eyes are a pale green color. Personality(MUST BE DETAILED!): Cinderflame is a very shy she-cat, rarely talking to strangers, and only talks to cats that she knows. She's kind and caring, and doesn't like fighting, although she's an amazing hunter. Cinderflame never speaks up for herself or others, unless it has something to do with her kits. She never gets angry, and has never raised her voice once. History(also must be detailed!): Cinderflame was born from a clan warrior and a rogue, although she always thought that another warrior, Sandypelt, was her father. She had two brothers, Featherkit and Graykit, and played with them all the time, although it was quite noticeable that she was the quiet one in the group. She became an apprentice, and soon it was clear that she didn't like hurting another cat. She knew the basic battle moves, but nothing advanced, but she soon found she had great skill in hunting. Cinderpaw met a tom named Shiningpaw, and fell helplessly in love with him, although she kept it secret. As Shiningpaw received his warrior name, Cinderpaw waited patiently until she and her brothers had become Featherheart and Grayfur, and after a few moons, had told Shiningheart that she loved him, and asked to be his mate. He agreed, and after several moons, they had kits. Kin: Silvermist (Mother, desceased), Rick (Father, status unknown), Sandypelt (Foster father, desceased), Featherheart (Brother, alive), Grayfur (Brother, alive), Shiningheart (Mate, alive), Ashkit (Son, alive), Nightkit (Son, alive), Ebonykit (Daughter, alive) Extra's(optional): N / A Made by Whitefeather So many Ebonys XP XD I love her, she's one of my favourite cats of yours; anyways, approved :3 Ashkit Name: Ashkit Rank(Warrior, Rogue, Leader, ect.): Kit Appearance: Ashkit is a thin-furred tom, a miniature copy of his mother; black fur tipped with a hazel-brown, just with thinner fur. He has yellow-green eyes. Personality(MUST BE DETAILED!): Ashkit is the bouncy, always-pumped kit in Cinderflame's litter. He's always cheerful about everything, and has enough energy to run around the clearing for a LONG time. He sometimes brags, although not meaning to, and he's hyperactive. He never tries to hurt someone with words, and doesn't like "mean cats." History(also must be detailed!): Ashkit was born to Cinderflame and Shiningheart, along with two siblings, Nightkit and Ebonykit. Kin: Cinderflame (Mother, alive), Shiningheart (Father, alive), Nightkit (Brother, alive), Ebonykit (Sister, alive) Extra's(optional): N/A can I approve stuff myself? Whitefeather and please make more cats, or at least one more :P i feel a bit awkward making these cats. c: Yeah, you can. Can I make the page, though? Thanks, its just I do the code part and stuff. Cherryflower Name: '''Cherryflower '''Rank(Warrior, Rogue, Leader, ect.): Warrior Appearance: '''Cherryflower is a beautiful, slender, chocolate-brown she-cat with rain-coloured hazel eyes. Her legs are dark brown, her face, her ears, her tail, and her nose. She has a white splotch on her chest. '''Personality(MUST BE DETAILED!): '''Cherryflower is snappish, smart and cocky. She is a she-cat that isn't afraid to say her own opinions, and speak up for herself. She is really smart and tactical, usually making up the first battle technique. She doesn't like other cats usually that are a part of her family. Cherryflower likes to be alone, and doesn't really like attention as much as her mother and her brother, Stormgaze. Since her mother never talks to her anymore, she does mostly everything herself. If she is around you for a while, and you prove to be a worthy, nice, and not a "stupid" friend, she will like you. '''History(also must be detailed!): '''Cherrykit was the first kit in the litter of Sungaze's to open her eyes. She was brighter than her littermates, often learning other harder, more complicated things all by herself. So, her mother called her in and told her she'd make her deputy after she became leader. But, this was only something that Sungaze said to praise her kit. A few moons later, when she got her warrior name, Cherryflower, she realized that Shiningheart was going to become deputy instead of her, because everyone was cheering his name. She was devistated, and her mother tried to forgive her but Cherryflower never did. She cried herself to sleep for moons straight, and never has forgiven her mother since that day. '''Kin: Sunstar(mother), Ebonybreeze, Stormgaze(brothers) Extra's(optional): '''Now that her mother has stopped trying to forgive her and has ignored her, she very much wants a father. made and approved by me. Raven '''Name: Raven Rank(Warrior, Rogue, Leader, ect.): '''Rogue '''Appearance: '''Raven is a lithe, strong-looking and fast black she-cat with blazing green eyes. '''Personality(MUST BE DETAILED!): '''Raven is funny an sarcastic, but wouldn't think twice in helping her kin or friends. She isn't the most nice, but she will be nice if she wants to. Most of the time, Raven will be trying to make you laugh, hunting, running, or telling a Clan cat to back off of her territory. She doesn't like to brag, and hates cats that do. Raven isn't sensitive at all, and takes everything as a funny joke. Just, don't get on her bad side. She will turn evil if she has to. Don't mention her history, because she doesn't like to talk about her past. It is very hard for her to do. '''History(also must be detailed!): '''Raven was a kittypet. She got given away, along with her other littermates Flash and Cloudy(I will create Cloudy). She hated her new family. The twoleg kids were always being rude to her, she rarely got fed, and she was abused, just because she was more small and lean than her littermates. She was sick and tired of getting bullied while her family got treated well. One day when she was in a twoleg kits' arms, she clawed her way out, and went out the door right when it swung opened. Being very fast and light on her paws, the nofurs weren't able to catch the she-cat. She led her life as a rogue, eating from old alley's, and hunting for herself. But, she didn't know that her sister Cloudy followed her into the unknown... '''Kin: Cloudy(sister, unknown status), Flash(brother, unknown status), Emeraldfire(mother), Foxflame(father) Extra's(optional): '''N / A made and approved by me. Nightkit '''Name: Nightkit Rank(Warrior, Rogue, Leader, ect.): Kit Appearance: Nightkit is a pure, jet-black tom-kit with a thin tail, short fur, rather large ears, and golden eyes, a bit like his father. Personality(MUST BE DETAILED!): Nightkit is a bit like his brother, Ashkit, with the same amount of endless and energy, but he's sort of the rude type. He doesn't try to be rude, but always manages to do so, since he says things without thinking first. He enjoys fighting, and is the complete opposite of his parents and sister. History (also must be detailed!): Nightkit was born to two cats in the clan, Cinderflame and Shiningheart, along with two siblings, Ashkit and Ebonykit. Kin: Cinderflame (Mother, alive), Shiningheart (Father, alive), Ashkit (Brother, alive), Ebonykit (Sister, alive) Extra's(optional): N/A Ebonykit Name: Ebonykit Rank(Warrior, Rogue, Leader, ect.): Kit Appearance: Ebonykit is a rather small, black-and-white she-kit with a white blaze running down her forehead and to her nose, a white muzzle and throat area, white belly, and white legs, which are shorter than usual. Her eyes a bright sky-blue. Personality(MUST BE DETAILED!): Ebonykit is like her mother; shy, quiet, kind, and caring, and totally unlike her brothers. She prefers to sleep rather than to bounce around all day, shrieking at the top of her lungs. She doesn't like fighting, and is rather interested with becoming the medicine cat. History(also must be detailed!): Ebonykit was born to two cats in the clan, Cinderflame and Shiningheart, along with her two brothers, Ashkit and Nightkit. Kin: Cinderflame (Mother, alive), Shiningheart (Father, alive), Ashkit (Brother, alive), Nighkit (Brother, alive) Extra's(optional): She was named after Shiningheart's desceased sister, Ebonyclaw. Both made and approved by me. You wanna go? Yeah, I thought so. Honeyblossom Name: '''Honeyblossom '''Rank(Warrior, Rogue, Leader, ect.): '''Medicine Cat '''Appearance: '''Honeyblossom is a light-ish dusty brown she-cat with black and grey tabby markings. She has a raspberry pink nose, green eyes, a white underbelly, paws, chest, and a bit of the muzzle. '''Personality(MUST BE DETAILED!): '''Honeyblossom is fairly quiet, and great at her work. She handles herbs very well, and never frets to treat a new patient anytime. She loves when someone needs comforting, and she likes the sunset very much. Honeyblossom isn't very rebellious, and she would rather be quietly listening to the birds chirp, the water run, or sorting out herbs and treating a sickness or wound. Honeyblossom never loses her temper or brings the wrong herb home. She would help her clan with her life, and she would like to die trying. She hasn't lost a patient(yet), and she is one of the most skilled Medicine Cat's in DiamondClan. '''History(also must be detailed!): Honeyblossom wasn't skilled in her younger years, and her father made her battle very hard and work all the time. But soon he realized that she didn't like to train, battle or hunt. He noticed that she loved to learn about new herbs and plants, and her father was udderly discusted. So, he turned her back on her, and with no mother, she was stuck by herself. Honeyblossom trained herself hard, with her sister Sungaze by her side every step of the way. It never struck her that she would have kits of her own, even though the Warrior Code forbid it from a Medicine Cat. As Honeyblossom was picking some dock, she knew that she saw the right cat for her; lean, muscular, and handsome, and he was a Rogue. She knew this was the wrong thing to do, because she wouldn't be able to become the greatest Medicine Cat in DiamondClan. But, she followed her heart, giving up everything for her new mate. A few moons later after meeting the cat she saw, Honeyblossom told her clan that she was going somewhere else to find out a special, deadly prophecy alone. The truth was, she was going to have her kits soon. She was alone in a dark cave, and as she had her kits there was only one that lived, because the others got killed by a badger. She named the last one Cherrykit, over many tears. When she was in the cave all alone, her mate saw her as he was walking by. She took Cherrykit with her back to the camp, and they said there goodbye's to one another. She told her clan that she found the kit while walking and took her in. Obviously, she could never be her mother, and instead her sister Sungaze raised her. Over millions of tears and outbursts, she learned to get through all that happened that season. Kin: Sunstar(sister), Cherryflower(daughter), Skystar(father), Nymph(mother) Extra's(optional): '''N / A made and approved by me. Dustyfur '''Name: Dustyfur Rank(Warrior, Rogue, Leader, ect.): Warrior Appearance: Dustyfur is a pale brown tabby tom with darker stripes arching over his pelt, a short tail, and pale leaf-green eyes. Personality(MUST BE DETAILED!): Dustyfur is a stubborn, hot-headed tom who never backs down from an argument. He insists on answering things with claws, and never thinks before he acts. Dustyfur snaps easily, and has a short temper. He could never be described as calm or cool, and distrusts rogues easily. He is the complete opposite of his brother. History(also must be detailed!): Dustyfur was born to two loners as Dusty with his brother, Sandy, his parents being Lake and Rocky. One day, while resting, a group of rogues moved into his home, and attacked them, killing his parents and almost Sandy. Dusty and Sandy escaped, and ran into a DiamondClan patrol, where they let them join the clan as Dustypaw and Sandypaw. Kin: Lake (Mother, desceased), Rocky (Father, desceased), Sandypelt (Brother, alive) Extra's(optional): N/A made and approved by me. You wanna go? Yeah, I thought so. Indigo and Stormy Indigo Name: '''Indigo '''Rank(Warrior, Rogue, Leader, ect.): '''Rogue '''Appearance: '''Indigo is a light-ish dark blue grey she-cat w/ aquamarine eyes. '''Personality(MUST BE DETAILED!): '''Indigo is a snappish cat. She hates other cats, and growls at them when she see's them. She doesn't like any other Rogues, Clan cats, Kittypets or Loners. The only Rogue she likes is Raven, and her sister, of course. Indigo loves to be by water and do anything with water. Swim, fish, even just be by the water in general. It makes her in a good mood. She is sassy and pretty, and she knows it so it makes her even more rude. Even though she is a bit prickly on the outside, she is soft on the inside. '''History(also must be detailed!): '''Indigo was born to parents that loved her a lot, and they didn't love her sister, Stormy all that much. They clawed her and was rude to her a lot. Indigo was furious, since Stormy was just a kit then. She ended up killing her parents, and going away, taking Stormy with her. She now lives in the wild alone. Stormy is rarely with her because they found there own paths. '''Kin: Stormy(sister) Extra's(optional): '''N / A Stormy '''Name: '''Stormy '''Rank(Warrior, Rogue, Leader, ect.): '''Rogue '''Appearance: Stormy is a pretty white she-cat with very light brown splotches all over her. She has a black flash going down to her nose, and a black splotch over her ear. She also has black ears, and bright turquoise. She is kind of tortoiseshell, but not quite. Personality(MUST BE DETAILED!): 'Stormy is like her sister, only shy. She doesn't like to look cats directly in the eye, but she is really snappy and can be rude. A lot of toms fall for her, but she doesn't want a mate. Stormy likes to talk to you if your her friend, but she is scared of things that remind her of her parents. '''History(also must be detailed!): '(see Indigo) Stormy was abused really bad when she was a kit. Her sister Indigo was a lot older then her, but whenever she tried to help her, Indigo just got rejected. Stormy was abused because her eye colour was brighter than her mother's. One day, Indigo got really mad, killed there parents, and they left together. Stormy is now living alone, and she secretly loves a Clan cat named Dustyfur. '''Kin: Indigo(sister) Extra's(optional): '''N / A Both made and approved by me. Sandypelt '''Name: Sandypelt Rank(Warrior, Rogue, Leader, ect.): Warrior Appearance: Sandypelt is a light cream-golden tom with a pale, light ginger undercoat with golden-yellow eyes, long fur, and a thick tail. Personality(MUST BE DETAILED!): Sandypelt is completely unlike his brother, quiet and shy, and rarely talking. He's diplomatic, and uses words, but he mews very softly. He's cool, calm, and collected, and always thinks a lot. He doesn't like fighting, but he excels greatly at hunting. Despite the fact he and his brother have nothing in common at all, he still loves his brother very much, and would gladly die to save him. History(also must be detailed!): Sandypelt was born from two loners, Lake and Rocky, with a twin brother, Dusty. They lived happily, until rogues came to attack them, and while they killed Lake and Rocky, Sandy and Dusty escaped into DiamondClan, and were given the names Sandypaw and Dustypaw. Kin: Lake (Mother, deceased), Rocky (Father, deceased), Dustyfur (Brother, alive) Extra's(optional): His mentor's name was (ironically) Sandypelt, and he chose his name in honor of his desceased mentor. made and approved by me. You wanna go? Yeah, I thought so. Duskflower Name: Duskflower Rank(Warrior, Rogue, Leader, ect.): Elder Appearance: Duskflower is a beautiful silvery-white tabby she-cat with soft, downy fur, fluffy tail and fur, and green-gray eyes. Her left back leg is twisted into an odd angle after being hit by a monster, and she still limps to this day. Personality(MUST BE DETAILED!): Duskflower is a very optimistic she-cat, always joking around, and entertaining the kits. Grumpy isn't in her vocabulary, and she loves to talk. She gets along very well with young cats, and enjoys jokes. She doesn't look back in her past very often. History(also must be detailed!): Duskflower was born into the clan, with her brothers Darkkit and Shadowkit, and her sister, Moonkit. She and her siblings were extremely fast learners, and became the best apprentices in the clan. However, on the day after their warrior vigil, Duskflower and her patrol were chasing rogues out of DiamondClan territory, where Duskflower got overexcited, and couldn't stop. She tripped on the Thunderpath, and a monster hit her. Duskflower almost died that night, but managed to live. She was crippled, however, as her back leg had been twisted horribly out of repair, and she was forced to go to the elders' den. She was devastated, as she had been wanting to do so many things as a warrior, but she accepted StarClan's fate for her and became an elder. Kin: Songbird (Mother, desceased), Breezeflight (Father, desceased), Darksun (Brother, alive), Shadowfire (Brother, alive), Moonfrost (Sister, alive) Extra's(optional): N/A made and approved by Whitefeather. You wanna go? Yeah, I thought so. Graystorm Name: Graykit, Graypaw, Graystorm Rank: Senior Warrior Appearance: sleek, smoky gray-blue she-cat with small, crystal blue eyes and a long, fluffy tail. She has multiple scars on her pelt and has white tipped ears. Personality: moody, strict, impatient with apprentices and young warriors, often wistful and regretful when she talks about her past, but can be a loyal friend and often tells sly jokes. Mourns gratefully at the death of a Clanmate. History: Graystorm was born to Seedfrost, along with her sister Mistykit. They grew up as happy warrior apprentices, despite the medicine cat practically looking her sanity because it was Graypaw's "destiny" to become a medicine cat. Then her life crumpled. Graypaw became extremely jealous of her sister, Mistybreeze, because of how great she was at everything and how tom's padded after her. When Mistybreeze accepted becoming Firewing's mate (who Graystorm had a crush on), Graystorm temporarily went insane, killing Mistybreeze when they were hunting together, and later Firewing and the medicine cat. She made all the evidence point at the deputy, who was exiled. She realized what she had done and tried to drown herself, but a kind tom who loved her named Rushwind led her back to the Clan. Years past, and she and Rushwind became mates, yet without kits. When her second apprentice became a warrior, she privately spoke to the leader and admitted to killing three cats. She was not exiled, and the leader told no cat anything, as she became a loyal, senior warrior. Kin: Seedfrost(mother), Mistybreeze(sister), Rushwind(mate) Extras: her sister was in a prophecy, explaining why she was so important and special, and StarClan was extremely angry at Graystorm for a long time because she had not yet fulfilled it. Created by: Ginger approved c: You wanna go? Yeah, I thought so. Artist Name: '''Artist '''Rank(Warrior, Rogue, Leader, ect.): '''Kittypet '''Appearance: '''Artist is a very small-built white she-cat with a beautiful decorated collar, brownish-red paws with a fleck of brown just up her leg, and deep blue eyes. '''Personality(MUST BE DETAILED!): '''Artist is sweet and loving, with a love for nature and running. She loves to explore when her twolegs let her out of the house, and is very alert for danger. She is declawed. Artist loves to walk on high up places like buildings and houses, and isn't afraid to challenge another cat to a fight if she has to. She hates storms because of her past. '''History(also must be detailed!): '''When Artist was born, her mother was in bad shape. She was bleeding badly from the wounds that she got from battle before that(because she was a clan cat). But her death wasn't what it seemed. A terrible storm swept across the valley, killing her and two of her kits. Twolegs found the white cat and named her Artist because of her reddish paws that looked like she was painting before. '''Kin: Unknown Extra's(optional): '''N / A made and approved by ☁ JETPACK BLUES ϟ (o^^o) Skykit '''Name: Skykit Rank(Warrior, Rogue, Leader, ect.): Kit Appearance: Skykit is a short-legged silver tabby-and-white tom with fluffy fur, a black nose, and pale green eyes. Personality(MUST BE DETAILED!): Skykit is rude, snappy, and honestly, a bit of a bully. He makes fun of others no matter what, usually targeting Rockkit and Mintkit, his littermates. He taunts other for the sheer joy of it, but mainly because he wants to feel special. History(also must be detailed!): Skykit was born to two clan warriors, Sandypelt and Cherryflower, along with his siblings Mintkit and Rockkit. Kin: Sandypelt (Father, alive), Cherryflower (Mother, alive), Mintkit (Sister, alive), Rockkit (Brother, alive) Extra's(optional): N/A made and approved by said- I've loved once. That was enough. Mintkit Name: '''Mintkit '''Rank(Warrior, Rogue, Leader, ect.): '''Kit '''Appearance: '''Mintkit is a slender black she-cat with very faint grey markings on her pelt, and bright, minty green eyes with black flecks in them, and a pink nose. The tip of her tail is grey and so is her frontal left paw. '''Personality(MUST BE DETAILED!): '''Mintkit is very rebellious and reckless. She loves adventure, and would rather be out in the wild than sitting down and doing chores all day. She loves to fight, and one of her weaknesses is that she doesn't know how to stop fighting when she starts. Mintkit is also very sensitive and quiet when she is alone, but that is very rare, coming from her. '''History(also must be detailed!): '''TBA '''Kin: Sandypelt(father), Cherryflower(mother), Skykit, Rockkit(brothers) Extra's(optional): '''N / A made and approved by ☁ JETPACK BLUES ϟ Rockkit '''Name: Rockkit Rank (Warrior, Rogue, Leader, ect.): Kit Appearance: Rockkit is a small, pale-golden-brown furred tom-kit with dark brown paws, muzzle, tail, and ears, with a brown nose and rain-colored eyes. He looks like a mix between his father and his mother. Personality (MUST BE DETAILED!): Rockkit is the runt of the litter, and acts like it. He's very quiet, timid, and jumpy, and panics at any voice. He doesn't know what to do with his emotions and often cries at any outburst. He's not social at all, and would stay in the nursery if he could. Rockkit gets bullied often by his siblings because of his size, and he can't fight as well as Mintkit, his sister. History (also must be detailed!): Rockkit was born to Cherryflower and Sandypelt, along with his siblings, Skykit and Mintkit. Kin: Sandypelt (Father, alive), Cherryflower (Mother, alive), Mintkit (Sister, alive), Skykit (Brother, alive) Extra's(optional): N/A made and approved by said-I've loved once. That was enough. Owlpaw Name: Owlkit, Owlpaw Rank: Aprrentice Appearence: Owlpaw is a small, lithe, ideal, dark brown tabby she-cat with sleek, feathery fur, a thick, fluffy tail and a cream chest and paws. She has large, emerald green eyes and small tufted ears. Personality: Owlpaw is a feisty, stubborn she-cat that tries hard to get her way in anything. She loves a good fight and easily stands up to older cats, but has a soft spot for kits and young cats. She is hostile at first, but can become a loyal friend. She tends to hold long, cold grudges. History: Owl was a rogue born to two ferocious rogues that had thretended DiamondClan for some time. She accidentally crossed the border and was caught by Graystorm. The two were hostile at first, but warmed up to each other and Graystorm brought Owl back to camp and pleaded for her to stay. Owl became Owlpaw, Graystorm her mentor. Kin: Fang (father) and Checkers (mother) (and I only named her Checkers because there is a game of Checkers sitting beside me and I couldn't think of anything else.) Made by: Ginger Cloudpaw Name: Cloudkit, Cloudpaw Rank: Apprentice Appearence: Cloudpaw is a fluffy white tom with huge golden eyes and large paws. Personality: Cloudpaw turns everything into a joke and never takes anything seriously. He takes any cat's flaws and makes fun of them. He is often loud and annoying, but somehow manages to be everyone's friend. He isn't the best fighter or hunter but is extremely loyal. He flirts whenever he can. History: He was born to a DiamonClan queen (is there one I can use? Or do I have to make one?), but the rest of his litter died soon after birth. Because of this, his parents dotted on him and boosted his confidence. He was extremely friendly when Owlpaw joined the Clan and became close friends with her. Kin: Somequeen (I will change this if none are available), sometom (again, same thing), and two siblings that died nameless. Other: He tends to talk about she-cats a lot, but really has a crush on Owlpaw. Made by: Ginger Frostflower Name: Frostkit, Frostpaw, Frostflower Rank: warrior Appearance: beautiful white she- cat with hues of blue. She has ice blue eyes and large ears. Personality: kind, bubbly, and extremely friendly. She hates violence but will stand up for a friend. She's broken many hearts without realizing it, and has mastered the art of flirting. History: She was extremely pampered her entire easygoing kithood. She fell in love in the wrong places, first with a rogue, then a kittypet. But then she actually had to work to prove her worth to her Clan and was accepted once again. Family: N/A Made by Ginger Stonefall Names: Stonekit, Stonepaw, Stonefall Rank: Warrior Appearence: light gray tom with a stumpy tail and tiny amber eyes. Personality: Blunt, often quick and uncomfortable in large groups of cats. He is a great fighter and uses it to his advantages. He is extremely quiet and shy and tends to avoid other cats for the most part. Because of this, he exells in hunting and fighting. He despises rogues and brings himself down if he doesn't do his best. History: Stonepaw was the largest and quietest in his litter. During his assessment, his tail was lost in a small rock avalanche. He wasn't supposed to recover and considered retireing to the elder's den for a while, but made it through and earned his warrior name, which reflected his accident. Family: Unknown Made by: Ginger Barkfang Names: Willie, Barkfang Rank: Elder, former kittypet/loner Appearence: large matted brown tom with the occasional limp. His fur is slightly gray from age and his eyes are extremely pale gold. He has jagged yellow teeth and thistle-like fur. Personality: He is very sweet to kits, but is known to snap at young warriors on occasion. He loves talking, so many cats can't get out of the elder's den without three or four stories of his past. He has a strong faith in StarClan and is thankful for everything DiamondClan has done for him. History: From what he's told the Clan, he was a kittypett by the name of Willie that escaped from boredom. He became a loner and encountered dogs, forest fires, and raging rivers (or so DiamondClan has been told) and he joined DiamodClan to settle down as an elder. Family: Probably a bunch of kittypets Made by: Ginger both approved~. --Em